Lorrain Blackvale
Lorrain Blackvale (née Blackmorn) ''is the eldest daughter of Jon Blackmorn of Wolf's Crossing and Elynn Whitehall of Lordaeron. She currently resides at Summer Hall after her lord husband was slain in battle. Often reffered to as '"The she wolf"' Lorrain is a passionate young woman with a good mind for warfare and politics. She was briefly married to Tytos Blackvale and became with child just two months before he was slain in battle. After Lord Tytos' death, Lorrain became the first female head of the House of Blackvale. Appearance A comely young woman of fair complexion with long, chestnut hair, often dyed black or blonde. In spite of her relatively small frame, she is quite well-endowed and seems content to flaunt it. She tends to favor dark gowns of silk and samite or exquisite corsets that have been tailored to accentuate her ample bosom, though at seven months into her pregnancy, she has put on some weight and has also taken to wearing gowns that are both less revealing and a good deal more comfortable. Of late, Lorrain waers little jewelery, save for the truesilver pendant on a silver chain around her neck and the earrings her late husband gave her. Her body is adorned with several tattoos and her entire back is a work of art, though it is seldom seen unless she happens to be wearing a backless gown. Just below her neck are the twin black wolves of her paternal house of Blackmorn, one on each shoulder blade. Her personal motto "Never surrender" is inscribed beneath it. Below that is a stunning depiction of the gates of Castle Blackmorn, her family's ancestral home, North of Lordaeron. Personality A clever young woman with a mind for politics, Lorrain is often considered too smart for her own good. A passionate young woman, she can be wild as the wolves her house has taken for its sigil. Since she came of age, Lorrain has known many lovers and her promiscuity has damaged her reputation greatly. She is fiercely loyal to those she loves and treats an injury to them as if it were an injury to herself. More than once, Lorrain has spilled the blood of those who have wronged her and her loved ones. She is said to have personally gripped the knife that disemboweled Lord Edwin Tolvan during his brutal execution at Osric's Anvil. Background Early Years Even at an early age, it became clear to her father that Lorrain had no interest in being a proper young lady. Hers was not an easy childhood, having lost her mother at the age of four. While most girls her age played with dolls, Lorrain was fascinated with swordplay and would often urge her brothers to help her hone her skills. Her father forbade them from doing so and Lorrain retreated to Castle Blackmorn's massive library, where she began learning about politics and the great houses of Lordaeron. She also read the histories of the human Kingdoms, particularly interested in past battles, fought by the greatest Knights of all time. Unlike most girls, Lorrain's heroes were men like Anduin Lothar, General Turalyon and renowned Knight, Sir Varic Soren, who had been Champion of Wolf's Crossing since before she was born. After Lordaeron's Fall The fall of Lordaeron resulted in many casualties for the Blackmorns, including a young man whose friendship she treasured. He was but a squire when he marched off to save Thornewood from the scourge with the Blackmorns and the Madarins and when he did not return from the battle, Lorrain locked herself in her chamber, seldom emerging for three years. Sharpening her mind while her brothers sharpened their swords, by the age of twelve, Lorrain had read every book in the Castle's library and was better educated than men decades her senior. Unfortunately for her, the fall of Lordaeron also brought about her father's decision to restore Wolf's Crossing to a sovereign state and declare himself King like the Blackmorns of old who had ruled the land before the rise of Lordaeron. This meant that it was now more important than ever that Lorrain maintained high standards and became the lady she never wanted to be. She hated every moment of it and rebelled at every opportunity. The She Wolf As she matured physically, Lorrain discovered the pleasures of physical intimacy and seldom turned down an opportunity to explore them with any person willing, be they male or female, high born or common born. By the age of nineteen it was said that she had known more than a dozen lovers and offers for her hand in marriage from great Noble houses had all but disappeared. In Wolf's Crossing, Lorrain was often referred to as 'the she wolf' and said to be as wild as the wolves her ancestors had taken for their sigil. It was at this age that Lorrain began adorning her body with ink and when her father discovered the identity of the artist, it was said that Jon Blackmorn beat the young man to death with his bare hands, though onlookers may have exaggerated in their retelling of the tale. It would not be the first time her father deprived her of something she loved and when it was discovered that she was having an affair with her sworn shield, Sir Charles Corvin, she informed her father of her desire to marry the low-born Knight, which made him furious. After naming him an oath-breaker and reminding him that it was death to break the oath he had sworn, Jon drew his belt knife and slew her lover in front of her. Lorrain never forgave her father for taking Charles from her and refused to attend the memorial service for him and the others lost during the bombing of Theramore Isle. She still regards her father as a brutal relic of the past and has tried on numerous occasions to reverse many of the laws he had set down during his reign of more that twelve years. Relationships After all she has been through, Lorrain seldom allows outsiders into her life. She tends to treat her retinue as if they were family and Eira, the blonde-haired arcanist that has resided with her for quite some time is perhaps her closest confidant, occasionally sharing her bed as well. She has nothing but contempt for the Argent Crusade, an organization she views as cowards who stood by when Hillsbrad, Southshore and many other settlements perished beneath the might of the forsaken. She holds her Knights in the highest regard--none more so than Sir Varic Soren, who has defended her honor and her life on numerous occasions. The recent civil war in Wolf's Crossing and her Aunt's betrayal have left her embittered and unwilling to trust anyone. Though the two have been estranged for many years, Lorrain has recently sent word to her younger sister, requesting her to visit Summer Hall. Residences And Wealth With a sharp mind for finance, Lorrain has been known to employ various relic hunters and has made a great deal of coin through the auction of such relics in Stormwind. As lady of Rosegarde, Lorrain received a large portion of the town's income by virtue of her marriage to its former lord, Tytos Blackvale. In addition to controlling the Blackvale treasury, Lorrain maintains a personal account with the First Bank of Stormwind and in recent years, has become a woman of modest wealth in her own right. As a result of her extensive travel, Lorrain has acquired property in many locations. While her official place of residence is the Tower of Rosegarde in Wolf's Crossing, Lorrain privately owns the estate of Summer Hall within the walls of Stormwind, and a number of modest apartments, cottages and hunting lodges throughout the lands of Stormwind, Dun Morogh and Surwich. Marriage Unable to find a more suitable match, Lorrain was betrothed to a man more than two decades her senior and well below her station, Lord Tytos Blackvale of Rosegarde at her Brother Darion's behest. At Lord Tytos' request, the marriage took place almost immediately and the two were wed in a small ceremony, held at Summer Hall. Much to everyone's surprise, she remained faithful to Tytos, even when presented with the opportunity to do otherwise. When asked by a close friend why she chose to remain faithful to a man she did not love, Lorrain was quoted as saying: '"I will not be the first Blackmorn to break an oath and a marriage vow is an oath."' Theirs was not an easy marriage at first and Lorrain treated him quite poorly, but always remained faithful. Service to the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored To forestall the possibility of becoming with child as quickly as her Husband wished, Lorrain donned her newly-forged battle armor and ventured to Blackmarsh, where she volunteered to assist the Queen's men in putting down a disturbance in the swamp. She is said to have performed admirably for one so new to combat and emerged unscathed from battle. Shortly afterward, she journeyed to the new continent of Pandaria to assist with the war effort there. Her military life came to an end after she was urged by many to return to her husband and perform her duties as his wife. Return to Stormwind Lorrain returned to Summer Hall at her husband's request and the Queen's suggestion, where rather than seek to dissolve the marriage, she has chosen to give her new husband a chance. While things have not always been ideal between them, matters seem to have greatly improved since her return and though she has seldom spoken the words, Lorrain has opened her heart to the man she was forced to marry. Two weeks after her return to Summer Hall, Lorrain finally became with child and informed her husband that his prayers had been answered. Return To Rosegarde With Dawnshire facing another siege and reports of the same from the Thorns of the Reach, she and her husband returned to the Blackvale seat of Rosegarde, a place that holds many unpleasant memories for Lorrain. It was during this time that she first began to open her heart to Tytos, having witnessed the man go to great lengths to see that her stay was as pleasant as possible and often sitting up with her late into the evening while she spoke of the past and the grim series of events that befell Rosegarde during the Tolvan uprising. With Tytos set to depart for Dawnshire absent the knights of the Silver Hand and facing what may be the largest host the forsaken have assembled since the destruction of Hillsbrad and Southshore, Lorrain has found herself regretting how poorly she treated him at the beginning of their marriage and though far from devout, she is said to have spent hours in Rosegarde's small chapel, where she prayed for his safe return. Her prayers were not answered and when word came from Dawnshire, the news was grave indeed. The entire Duchy was under siege and the forsaken host known as the Bloody Dawn was riding from village to village and slaughtering the smallfolk. The Fall Of Dawnshire In spite of her husband's wishes for her to remain at Rosegarde and rule in his stead, Lorrain assembled twenty of her household guard and rode to Dawnshire with Victoriea Blackmorn, the Crimson Hart and a handful of the Knights of the Silver Hand. A great battle was fought outside the city and with a force of less than sixty, they managed to defeat a forsaken raiding party of more than two hundred. Their victory was short-lived and brought with it, the terrible news of her husband's fate at the hands of Dread Commander Bishop. Fueled by grief and fury, Lorrain marched back to Wolf's Crossing with her Cousin, the Baroness of Eastvale and her knights, where she planned to join her brother in assembling a large host to crush the Bloody Dawn. Before they set out for the Crossing, Lorrain was quoted as having said. ''"Whether I live or die, Bishop will die screaming." Bitterness There was talk of a potential betrothal of Lorrain to the Earl of Sutton, a wedding that would have united Wolf's Crossing and Stormwind. Lorrain refused to entertain such a proposal on grounds that a marriage with the Earl would have forced her to part with her child as soon as she gave birth. Her position as Ambassador was revoked by her brother in anger after her refusal to do as commanded with regard to the Earl of Sutton and Summer Hall has become a prision for her, albeit one without bars. Betrayal Lorrain has begun working in secret with her Aunt and many others who were either wrongfully accused of treason or otherwise displeased by her brother's recent actions. She plans to ride North and reclaim her rightful seat of Rosegarde, after which she means to gain enough support from the other lords of the Crossing to oust her brother and repair the damage he has done to both their house's reputation and its relations with its Lordaeronian neighbors. Though she has little love for the Southern Kingdom, if she were to take power in Wolf's Crossing, Lorrain intends to swear fealty not to Lordaeron Restored, but to Stormwind after learning of Varian Wrynn's appointment as High King of the Grand Alliance. Lorrain drew her brother's ire yet again when she pardoned the former Champion of Wolf's Crossing for the crimes Darion charged him with after he freed his sister from the dungeons at Leone. After offering the Knight a full pardon, Lorrain took him into her personal service as her sworn shield, charged with her protection and that of her household in Stormwind. Despite Soren's warnings, Lorrain insisted on reminding her brother that she now had Knights of her own and would not be so easily cowed. Assassination Attempt When twelve soldiers under her brother's command arrived at Summer Hall and forced their way through the gates with the intent to execute Sir Varic Soren, Lorrain ordered what remained of her household guard to resist them, resulting in a bloody battle inside the courtyard. One of the men made an attempt to slay the pregnant widow, but discovered far too late why she was so often referred to as the she wolf. When the foolish soldier dressed in little but boiled leather armor grabbed her by the throat, the young widow is said to have driven a dagger into his unprotected groin before escaping the carnage that ensued. The massacre at Summer Hall was just the beginning of a Civil War In Wolf's Crossing. The Loss Of Her Champion Despite his unwavering determination to defend his lady and her household, Varic Soren fell after sustaining wounds from multiple attackers, but not before slaying all but five of the would-be assassins. Due to Summer Hall's proximity to Stormwind Keep, the Stormwind Guard was soon dispatched to put an end to the carnage and when the soldiers sent from Wolf's Crossing refused to surrender, they were riddled with quarrels from the crossbows of a dozen well-trained guardsmen. Lorrain fled to Stormwind's Cathedral after her Champion was slain and intends to remain there for the safety of the child she carries until the civil war in Wolf's Crossing has ended. More than thirty lives were lost in the brief, but bloody battle that erupted in the courtyard and the Stormwind Guard has assigned a handful of men to ensure that there is no further bloodshed. The very public conflict has created a difficult situation for the Blackmorns, who have been ordered to pay the cost of the guardsmen required to put an end to the battle and large fine for disturbing the public peace by shedding blood within the city walls. Having been ordered to explain the nature of the conflict and inform the King's council of the details regarding the civil war in Wolf's Crossing, Lorrain herself may be cleared of any wrong doing and allowed to return to the estate once it is safe to do so. The lady remains inside the walls of Stormwind's Cathedral, where she awaits questioning. The Aftermath After the massacre at Summer Hall, Lady Lorrain issued a formal apology to King Varian for the bloodshed that occured within the walls of his city. Despite the massacre being no fault of her own, Lorrain's public apology and her testimony regarding the events that transpired have resulted in her being formally cleared of any wrong doing and free to return to the estate. Though she briefly resided with the Count of Eastvale, Erich Manstein while Summer Hall was made safe for her return, Lorrain was furious when she learned of her Aunt's final betrayal and her brother's beheading and left the safety of the Count's Estate in Eastvale to lobby support for her rightful claim to her father's domain. She was scheduled to leave by ship for Wolf's Crossing and claim her rightful place as next in the line of succession, though due to Lady Whitehall's betrayal, remains at her own estate in Stormwind. Though she intends to assemble her loyalists and hire sellswords to take back Wolf's Crossing in answer for her Aunt's betrayal, many have advised her against such a costly and bloody endeavor, encouraging her instead to lobby support for herself within Stormwind's house of Nobles. Said to be wrought with grief and furious after the Whitehalls betrayal, Lorrain has shut herself inside the walls of Summer Hall and has refused to see any visitors. A Stormwind Guardsman has recently quoted Lady Lorrain as having said the following during a conversation with one of her advisors: "I would gladly marry any man with a force large enough to take back the crossing from that vile creature if that is what I must do." Trivia * Despite being admitted to the Stormwind Peerage by virtue of Summer Hall, Lorrain does not presently make use of her seat in Stormwind's house of Nobles. * Lorrain has raised and trained several wolves during her time residing at Rosegarde, the eldest of which is said to roam the courtyard of Summer Hall to deter potential thieves and assassins. * Though he may hold her responsible for it, it was not Lorrain's decision to capture Darion Blackmorn. * After the Blackmorns were honored for their contributions during the Northrend Campaign, upon invitation, Lorrain attended King Varian's Court in Stormwind, where she is said to have had a brief, but passionate affair with the eldest son of one of Stormwind's Barons. * Her honour has been called into question on numerous occasions and one man even went so far as to call her the whore-princess of Wolf's Crossing before his tongue was forever silenced by Varic Soren's blade. Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Human Category:House of Blackmorn Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:House of Blackvale Category:Grand Alliance